Question: $ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {1} \\ {3} & {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{4} & {-3}\times{1} \\ {-3}\times{3} & {-3}\times{-1} & {-3}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{6} & {-12} & {-3} \\ {-9} & {3} & {-9}\end{array}\right]}$